Lo empeoré
by Luky01
Summary: Cuando, según tu ideal, algo merece la pena, luchas y luchas para conseguirlo. Pero Riven, no sabe si podrá hacer lo que Musa le ruega, pues supondría un gran sacrificio para él, y, a su vez una mejor recompensa. (MxR con posibilidad de FxH)
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club no me pertenece...**

**Okay, puedo leer sus mentes: "¿otra historia más?". Sí. Sé que son muchas, pero pretendo terminar "Relatos de la noche de brujas" ya mismo. **

**¿Por qué puedo estar meses sin hacer nada y luego semanas en las que escribo como condenada? Pues verán, mágicamente, como un influjo divino, se me aparecieron millones de ideas como si fueran gotas de agua. No se preocupen, por que pienso terminar todas mis historias. Y aunque puede que no les interese, la próxima que pienso actualizar es "Demasiado tiempo de espera", en la cual en el próximo capitulo empieza la diversión :D.**

**Bueno, y sin más que decir, a leer!**

* * *

><p>Esta es la vida que esperaba. Perfecta y sencilla. Aunque toque esforzarse, con sus merecidas recompensas.<p>

Cuando nos graduamos, Musa y yo nos compramos un apartamento en el que vivimos felices. No es precisamente una maravilla, pero tenerla aquí, sana y salva... es la mejor sensación que alguna vez pude experimentar. Tanto ella como yo amamos los animales, así que decidimos tener un perro: Moon. Aunque apenas es un cachorro, nos quiere como si nosotros le hubiésemos dado la bendita vida.

Golpeo el cigarro contra el cenicero. Estoy tan jodidamente nervioso... ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver? Lo acerco a mis labios y le doy otra calada antes de apagarlo por completo. Observo a mi mascota intentando cazar moscas... me recuerda a mi de pequeño: tremendamente inquieto.

Enciendo la televisión, a ver si existe algún programa que me distraiga. Telenovelas, concursos, noticias... ¡Nada! ¿Cómo es posible que todo el aburrimiento se concentre en el día de hoy? Se oyen unos pasos por la puerta. Quería gritar y que Musa apareciese tras ella... besarla y tenerla... pero pasa de largo mientras Moon ladra.

Resoplo indignado. Cojo el mando de mi video-consola y le doy varias veces al botón "on". Nada. Me olvidé de que estaba rota.

De repente mi móvil tiembla. Lo desbloqueo y miro mis conversaciones. "Los más machos". Es un grupo que fundó Brandon para los ex-especialistas. Pero a él ese nombre le sonaba soso y decidió que si lo ponía en el grupo, por ganas teníamos que serlo. Sigo sin entender por que no está en el manicomio.

Helia mandó una extraña foto... un momento... eso es... ¿puede realmente ser? Aumenté la imagen y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Era un informe médico. Flora estaba embarazada. A juzgar en la rapidez en las respuestas de mis compañeros, ellos también estaban tan aburridos como una ostra. Es decir, sí, me emociona, voy a ser tío, pero no consigue sacarme de este pozo sin fondo al que la gente llama aburrimiento.

Me levanto y cojo las llaves, el paquete de tabaco y la cartera. Voy al bar de abajo a tomar alguna que otra cerveza. Pego un portazo al salir, manifestando mi indignación a toda la comunidad de vecinos. Como vivo en un segundo piso, no me molesto en tomar el ascensor. Cuando salgo, una heladora brisa semi nocturna acaricia mi rostro, pero me gusta.

Nada más entrar Klaus me saluda. Es un bar que solemos frecuentar tanto nosotros como nuestros amigos. Hay buen ambiente y no esta mal para "adolescentes" mentales como nosotros.

-Lo de siempre, ¿me equivoco?

-No, lo de siempre.-Digo apoyando la cabeza sobre mi mano para ver la tele colocada estratégicamente para que todo el mundo pueda verla desde cualquier punto del local. Y de repente, como si el presentador tratase de camuflarla como otra noticia más, apareció algo que me hundió hasta el fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que estarán acostumbrados a que mis capítulos iniciales sean tan cortos. Y bueno, si quieren comentar, nadie aquí se lo puede prohibir :3. Ok, voy a acabar con esta nota de autora con la sensación de que se me olvida algo... Bah, si es importante se me vendrá a la cabeza enseguida.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Creo que es un poco cruel dejar el capitulo así...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx club no es de mi propiedad.**

–

**Dejen que les diga que me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews. Así que, para no hacerles sufrir, aquí esta este capitulo, en el que seguramente me querrán matar. A leer!**

–

-No puede ser... -Dije mientras me levantaba bruscamente de mi asiento.

-Nos están dando esta temporada, ¿eh, Riven? - Me comentó Klaus.

-Pero eso podría haber sido perfectamente gol. ¿Cómo es que son tan malos como para no meterla en la portería?

¡Qué jodidamente malo es el equipo de Gardemia! No me podía creer que acabasen cinco a cero. Tras un par de copas decidí que era hora de irme a casa. No quedaba lejos, pero el otoñal frío de la noche no me dejaba apenas concentrarme.

Me toqué mi helada mejilla. O yo tenía fiebre o mis cachetes estaban congelados. Pensé, con un poco de esfuerzo, en Musa. ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿Va a volver a casa? Suspiré mientras aceleraba el paso hasta que llegué al portal.

Busqué las llaves que nada más las vi se cayeron. ¿Es qué hoy nada podía ir bien? Me estaba hartando. Hasta que la vi...

Ahí, sentada en el sofá sin nada más que una de mis camisetas que le venían grandes. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y la asusté.

-¡Riven!-Gritó mientras me reía de ella. Me empujó y caímos al suelo, besándonos.

Ahí afuera no quedaba más que nieve. Incertidumbre el pensar qué temperatura sentiría si saliese ahí fuera. Chimenea encendida, palomitas, los dos acurrucados. Eran momentos como estos en los que daba mil y una gracias a Dios por darme lo que me ha dado. Sentí su leve respiración contra mi pecho, y la observé por el espejo. Tenía el rostro serio. Pero si algo aprendí de nuestra relación es que sus cacaos mentales no los disuelve ni la leche. Pero, que se le va a hacer, mejor dejarla que piense.

Veo a Moon jugando con su fiel amigo: su reflejo. Intenta morderle, cogerle patearle. El crujido de la madera ardiendo y el golpeteo del viento contra el cristal. El frío me invade al sentir que Musa se levanta de mi lado. La sigo. Parece que no ha conseguido aclarar esa duda que tanto tiempo lleva rondando en su cabeza. Deja el bol en el lavaplatos y saca del refrigerador una botella de agua. Yo hago lo mismo, pero cogiendo una cerveza.

Y todo vuelve a empezar. La tranquilidad y sumisión en la que mi propio hogar y familia me tenía era asombroso. Pensé, con toda sinceridad, que algo horrible vendría después de esto, pero, ¿para qué preocuparse por un futuro tan compléjamente incierto? A lo mejor, Moon cae a las llamas, a mi querida novia le da un ataque cardiaco o resulta que me están poniendo los cuernos. La única diferencia entre eso y creer en lo que vendrá o podrá venir es la negatividad con la que pienso.

Cojo el paquete de tabaco y el mechero. Saco un cigarro y lo coloco entre mis labios. Me giro, sintiendo una mirada sobre mí. Resulta que Musa mira a esa cosa delgada y cilíndrica. Con rapidez me la quita, pero cojo otro y repito los pasos. Se levanta soltando un gemido con un leve llanto para luego sollozar. ¿Le molestará que tenga mas adicciones aparte de ella?

En nuestro dormitorio la encuentro boca abajo, tirada en nuestra cama.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? Llevo fumando desde hace mucho...- Le digo frotando su espalda.- Si es por eso de que acorta la vida, a los sesenta seguramente llegue.

-No es por eso.-Dijo llorando. Me acercó los papeles de su visita médica. Como me sé de memoria todo, paso a ver la letra en negrita. En ese momento entendí.

¿Con que nada podría salir mal, eh?

**¡Cuánto tiempo! Síp, sigo viva. Y aquí se aclaró que la que salía en la tele no fue Musa. Pero en cambio, les deje con la duda (ow, salió rima).**

**Me sorprendió muchísimo la cantidad de comentarios, y me sentí tener la gallina de los huevos de oro. Y bueno, recibí un comentario en inglés. No saben lo alagada que me sentí y lo agradezco, pero no es posible traducirla. De todas maneras espero que lo entiendas, pues aclaro que solo tengo doce años, y mi inglés no va muy allá. Lo siento mucho. Si quieres y has comprendido de alguna manera esto, puedes contactar conmigo por PM y hablar.**

**Bueno, a los lectores de cualquier tipo, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa y les pido que respondan por comentarios: ¿aproximadamente de cuántos capítulos quieren la historia? ¿Cinco o treinta?**

**Bueno, agradeceros en en alma a todos los que leen mis barbaridades, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero juro hacerlo. Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
